<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where I Belong by Actuallyerin1992</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993902">Where I Belong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actuallyerin1992/pseuds/Actuallyerin1992'>Actuallyerin1992</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red White &amp; Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kissing, M/M, Music, New Year's Eve, Singing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:54:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actuallyerin1992/pseuds/Actuallyerin1992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Good evening! As you can guess, another fic inspired by a song! Because why not?  </p><p>Alex has a major surprise on New Year's eve, something no one expects.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where I Belong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex had a secret. Not his mother, not his stepdad, June, or his boyfriend Henry knew about. He was a bit of a musician. Henry, he had Piano, which Alex thought was amazingly sexy. June was not musically talented. She was more of a writer. But Alex, he loved the sounds of an electric guitar. The way it sounded, the way he could just let go, and rock out, release all his stress as he practically bounced around as he played. He also was not a bad singer, but he’s never let anyone hear him. So why, why in the actual hell was he down in the basement of the White House, at three in the morning, two days before the New year's gala with Liam, spencer, and their friend Carlos? Oh, right, because he was actually insane.  </p><p>	“Liam, I really don’t know about this” Alex said, sitting down on a folding chair they had found, setting his guitar down. He was... Honestly, nervous as hell about this huge surprise, but he wanted to... well, surprise Henry. It was one of those ‘Oh, this sounds like a clever idea’ at three in the morning two days before Christmas when he was on the phone with Liam and Spencer to talk about New Year's plans. Liam had said he and spencer, and Carlos had been doing small shows here and there, having a fun time with it, and that it would be a great idea for Alex to surprise everyone with his skills. And of course, because Alex just jumped off cliffs and hoped there was something at the bottom, had agreed. So, that was how they were here, practicing a couple of songs over and over so that they were perfect.  </p><p>	“Dude, it’s gonna be fine. You... Come on Alex, it’s one night. One night to have fun and rock out with your buddies” Liam said, spencer nodding on his drum set. </p><p>	“It’ll be great” he reassured him and Alex nodded. Would it though? </p><p>	The next two days flew by, Alex practically bouncing on his heels as he waited for henry to get off his flight, grinning as he saw henry practically run to him, Alex practically jumping into his open arms. </p><p>	“I’ve missed you so damn much” Alex murmured in between kisses, Henry chuckling as he held him tightly.  </p><p>	“I know, I've missed you too love. Can’t wait to get home to the brownstone” He murmured, kissing him again, before finally getting into the back of the SUV and heading to the White house. Most of that evening went by in a blur, Pez arriving from New York, and thankfully distracting Henry so Alex could slip away and find Liam, Spencer, and Carlos setting up, as he could hear people filling in the ballroom. Alex had taken off his jacket, rolling up the sleeves of his white button-down, and had taken off his tie, to make himself more comfortable. He swallowed as he checked the time. Almost 10 pm, nodding as Liam asked if he was ready. </p><p>	“Breathe Alex, have fun!” He said, Alex, taking a breath before starting to play a few notes, hearing the crowd go silent. Alex smirked, starting to play ‘Where I belong’ By Simple Plan and State Champs. Alex grinned, letting himself having an absolute blast, finally finding Henry, looking completely surprised, hitting the chorus. </p><p>“I found a reason, and suddenly I'm not so alone. I'm finally breathing like I never could on my own. Start the countdown, let's get it on! Scream our lungs out to our favorite song, Cause this is where I belong!” He finished, grinning, listening to everyone cheering. Henry was loudest of all, the biggest grin on his face, seeing his boyfriend singing his heart out.  </p><p>	“Clap along with me!” Alex cheered, starting up the next song, having the absolute best time performing. They played the rest of their songs, Alex grinning as he hugged the guys as the curtains closed, practically running off the high from performing his first show. He grinned as he saw henry run up to him, practically tackling him in a hug.  </p><p>	“You sneaky bastard!” He said, kissing Alex deeply, hands on either side of Alex’s face. “I've been looking for you everywhere and you surprise the absolute fuck out of me by... I didn’t even know you could play, or sing or... Fuck baby, you were amazing!” he said, Alex grinning. </p><p>	“You really think it was good?” Alex asked, a light blush on his cheeks, and Henry nodded, June rushing to him in a tight hug. </p><p>	“You sneaky little shit!” she exclaimed, hugging him tightly as Nora and Pez made their way, making sure they hugged Liam, Spencer, and Carlos. God, what a rush! </p><p>	The rest of the evening was spent dancing, of course, some griding as ‘get low’ was played, per New Year’s tradition. Alex and Henry find themselves outside near the balcony, glasses of champagne in their hands. </p><p>	“Why didn’t you tell me that you could sing and play?” Henry finally asked, and Alex brushed one of his curls behind his ear. </p><p>	“This... has just been one of those things that I kept to myself. Like the magazine thing, or even deciding to go to Law School. I know that being in the media, everyone knows so much about me, and this was just something I wanted to keep quiet. Plus, I didn’t think I was that good” he replied sheepishly. Henry smiled a kind smile, kissing Alex's forehead. </p><p>	“You were, and are amazing love,” He said softly, and Alex relaxed as he let henry wrap his arm around his waist, kissing him lovingly at midnight. This, in his boyfriend's arms, kissing in the beautiful evening air of New Year's Eve, this was where he belonged. Where he would always belong.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>